


The Camping Trip

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camping, F/F, Love, Sad Sansa, i made it sad, it's happy at the end i promise, margaery cares for sansa, sleeping bag, slight angst, this was meant to be a cute camping prompt but i failed and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Margaery is really cold in the middle of the night and decides to go ask someone for another blanket.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 76





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this was meant to be quick and short, but it isn't. I tried to keep it short but oh well. I hope you enjoy sansaery is my favourite got ship, I love these two so much and they deserve the world.

Margaery lay shivering in her feeble excuse for a sleeping bag. -Why in gods name didn’t I invest in a thicker sleeping bag?- It was the middle of the summer and she was lying in her single tent wearing every item of clothing she had brought with her, yet somehow she was still so cold. It was all Loras’ fault for dragging her to come with him on this on this dumb camping trip. Renly’s nephew, Gendry (who was only actually two years younger than him) had organised this trip. Apparently, all his girlfriend’s family were coming and he didn’t know any of them yet so he asked Renly to come so he would at least have someone to talk to. So obviously Renly and Loras agreed to come. Loras’ reasoning for inviting her was that she “had been spending too much time at home, by herself, and needed to socialise with real people who aren't on the tv, Marg!” 

I bet he isn’t cold right now, him and Renly are probably busy spooning (or worse) in their tent. She shuddered at the thought of him and her brother having sex. Pushing it from her head, Margaery sat up. She was desperate for some warmth, maybe she could ask someone for another blanket or a hot water bottle. Whilst it seemed rude to wake up the others at this time of night, she couldn’t think of another way to prevent her dying from the cold. 

“Who could I ask?” she asked aloud, hoping her question would be answered by something in the cold night air. 

She couldn’t very well go and ask her brother. Ever since the time she had walked in on him and Renly having sex back in Highgarden, she was always cautious to not be in a position that could surprise them. This lead to her always knocking on doors before entering Loras' room and she tended to stomp whenever passing his room or the bathroom that him a Renly have the most sex in. She never used to be bothered by her brother having sex. Before Renly, she had been happy to sit in the room next to Loras and his so-called ‘friend’ whilst they did it. Heck - once she had even walked into the room, disturbing Loras and his long term boyfriend, Tom, in the middle of what looked (and sounded) like an intense session, with the sole purpose to tell Loras that she was going out with her friends that night. But with Renly it was different, she was disinclined to walk in on her brother and ex-boyfriend making love (as they called it). It was simply uncomfortable for everyone involved but not for the reason everyone thought, Margaery had no feelings for Renly, she never had. Their relationship was - for both of them - an experiment, to determine their extent of gayness. They mutually broke up after having sex, Margaery deciding that she was more inclined to the fairer sex and Renly thinking that he was more suited to her brother. No, the reason she didn't want to walk in on them during sex was because when Renly came the first time with her he had called out Loras' name as opposed to hers and whenever he comes now he calls her brother's name out in the same voice, which is disturbing if nothing else. Their failed relationship was the subject of many following jokes, which helped to ease any awkwardness both felt. The jokes also had a bonus effect of annoying Loras who "doesn't want to think about it!"

-Ok, so Loras is out of the question. Who else could I ask?-

Her thoughts landed on Gendry. This camping trip was the first time she had met the boy, he seemed nice but was peculiarly shy considering that he was a member of Renly’s famously loud and expressive family. Maybe he would have an extra blanket. Margaery was about to put her shoes on over her three pairs of socks and leave her small tent to go ask if he could lend her anything when she remembered the looks him and Arya had shared all throughout dinner. If there was anyone she would hate to walk in on during sex more than Renly and Loras, it was Arya. The short, ferocious girl would probably cut her to pieces for intruding. Margaery rather enjoyed living and would not want to risk death merely for a blanket, no matter how cold she was. So on second thoughts, she decided to leave them alone.

Quickly, because she was still very cold and was worried what would happen if she didn't find a source of warmth soon. Margaery ran through the rest of the people on this camping trip. Theon and Robb - while she was sure they wouldn’t be having sex so close to the rest of their family, Margaery didn’t know either well enough to feel comfortable asking them for a blanket it the middle of the night. She could ask Jon and Ygritte but considering that they live beyond the wall, in much colder conditions than this they probably wouldn’t have brought more than one blanket. Her family-friend, Sam - a chubby little boy her and Loras had played with as children - was also on this trip but both him and Gilly were from the south and they were likely equally as cold as her, meaning they wouldn't have any blankets to spare. This left only Sansa.

Sansa was her beautiful red-head ex she had met a couple years prior to this trip and had been infatuated with ever since. Sansa had been studying at the same uni as Margaery, for about a year, before she moved back to Winterfell, to support her mother and siblings after her father’s accident. Despite being a year apart, they had been fast-friends, due to their similar interests and 'small' crushes on each other. About three months after they first met they started to date and both were happier than in any previous relationship they had been in. When the news of Sansa's father's tragic death reached them, Margaery was the one who Sansa had sought refuge from. Sansahad cried more than she ever had in her whole life that night and during the early hours of the morning she had been considering ending her life because she couldn't see a way forward without her father in her life. It had been Margaery who had been able to convince her to put down the knife and go see her family instead. Sansa owed Margaery her life but neither of them ever spoke of that night again. The night before Sansa left to go to Winterfell, they had shared a long kiss before Margaery pulled away. She said that they should sleep in seperate beds that night to get used to not having another body in the bed. That night both had cried themselves to sleep, they were each unaware of exactly how much they meant to one and other until Sansa left. Everyday, for weeks after their parting, she had regretted telling Sansa that they shouldn’t have one last night together because it would make it too painful for her to watch Sansa go. It was still painful to get up that morning, knowing that it would be the last time they saw each other for at least a year.

For a couple months after Sansa left Kings Landing, Margaery had shut herself off from all her friends and quit hanging out with everyone, except her brother. Her thoughts were plagued with “what ifs..” and dreams of what they could have shared. Until eventually she accepted that she couldn’t change what happened and that nothing could happen now between her and Sansa. They didn't remain in contact, both falsely believing that the other had moved on and they'd just be causing themselves more pain by continuing their relationship. 

All this had happened three years prior to camping and when they saw eachother for the first time it was slightly awkward. Unsure how to act around Sansa, Margaery spent most of the day avoiding her. If she had know Sansa would be coming, she definitely would have worked harder to find a reason to tell Loras why she couldn't go. Margaery was now roped into spending the next three days with the woman who was indirectly responsible for the worst break up she had ever been through.

It seemed that Sansa was her only choice to avoid dying from hypothermia. So Margaery grabbed her trainers and slipped them onto her feet. She didn’t bother tying them up since she’d soon be back in her tent, hopefully with more warmth. Unzipping her tent proved to be the hardest part of her journey to do quietly and after a painful minute of attempting to subtly open her door, she emerged from her light blue tent that she had borrowed from one of her cousins. She hated it, especially the golden rose that was the door but it was the only tent she could use at such short notice. 

The night air was bitterly cold and it startled her causing her body to shake more violently than it had in her tent. She reached back into her tent and pulled the blanket that rested on top of her sleeping bag around her shoulders, using it as a make-shift shield against the chill. Margaery’s eyes scanned the shapes in front of her, looking for the grey tent that belonged to Sansa. She found it, two to the right of her own and started to walk towards it. 

“Sansa,” she whispered to the tent. 

Sansa, Margaery knew, had trouble sleeping so it was likely that she would still be awake. But she didn’t get any response.

“Sansa, are you awake?”

“Yes,” said a voice from behind her. 

Margaery whipped around, startled by the figure behind her. She then realised it was Sansa and there was no reason for her to be scared. Unfortunately, it was too late because she stepped on her lace and she tumbled to the ground. She lay in a heap on the cold, dewy ground, unable to get up and untangle her limbs by herself.

Sansa was in front of her in seconds, offering a hand to Margaery, who took it gingerly. Sansa pulled her up, maybe a little too forcefully, for Margaery landed in her arms, their faces merely inches apart. Sansa’s breath caught in her throat, this was not what she meant to happen. The last time they had been this close Margaery had rejected her and Sansa didn’t want the brunette to think that she was trying to kiss her so she took a step back. 

"I didn't expect you to fall for me so easily." The joke was out of Sansa's mouth before she could even think about it. Ouch, the look on Margaery's face hurt.

Margaery gently brushed the dirt off her body and looked up at Sansa. Even in the darkness that surrounded them, she could tell there was a blush forming on the taller girl’s cheeks. Not wanting to make this any more awkward, she started to speak, “What are you doing out here?”

It was not what she had meant to ask, but it was what left her mouth. Margaery cursed under her breath. -Why couldn’t I just ask for a blanket, why am I making this awkward? Sansa probably doesn’t want to tell me. Gods, I don’t even know her anymore. Maybe this is what she always does. Why did I let myself say that? What if it makes her uncomfortable?-

Margaery was about to utter an apology and return to her tent, still cold and miserable. When Sansa cut off her inner stress-monologue,

“I was just thinking about my dad,” she said simply, as if she wasn’t talking about her father, who tragically died in a car crash.

Margaery wanted to kick herself for being so insensitive.

“I'm sorry Sans, I didn’t mean to intrude or anything-” she stuttered out.

“It’s ok, don't worry about it.”

“No it’s not ok, it’s his anniversary coming up. That was really insensitive of me, I’m sorry, truly. I’ll go now.”

She began to make her way back to her tent when Sansa stopped her. She grabbed Margaery’s arm, preventing her from moving away and pulled her closer so she could speak without waking anyone. They had already been too loud and Sansa didn’t want to face any angry siblings right now. 

“Why are you awake? I thought it would be just me.”

“Oh, well I couldn’t get to sleep because of the cold and I came to ask you if you had any blankets to spare.”

For some reason, talking to Sansa made Margaery nervous and she could feel a flush creeping up the back of her neck. She hoped Sansa couldn’t see.

“Cold? It’s the middle of the summer!”

“I know but I’m used to the southern summers, this is the north. It’s cold!”

“First of all, this is hardly the north. We’re at least a full day of travelling from Winterfell. Making this the south.”

“The south is never this cold.”

Sansa chuckled, “Oh the innocent, feeble blood of southerners. It gets much colder than this up north.”

“Hey!” Margaery whispered, faking an offended look on her face and lightly slapping Sansa’s arm, “It’s hardly my fault that I was born in the south.”

“You’re right, you’re right.”

“Thank you.” 

Margaery smiled in the darkness and she felt Sansa bring her into a tight hug. She’s missed the northerner’s warm embrace, it never failed to heat her up. Maybe the warmth in her stomach was less to do with friendship and more to do with affection, but that didn’t matter because at least she was warmer. When Sansa pulled away, Margaery’s smile faded at the return of the cold cloak to her shoulders. Sansa seemed to notice this and continued speaking,

“And secondly, I don’t have any blankets to spare but you’re welcome to come and share mine.”

At the offer Margery’s smirk returned to her face.

“Sansa Stark, are you asking me to sleep with you,” she joked.

“Oh well. I guess you’d rather stay cold for the rest of the night. If that is what you wish-” Sansa quipped, knowing full well that her friend would never turn down the offer of warmth and comfort.

“No, no! Please don't make me return to that hell hole of ice and bitter dreams.”

“Well come on then, leave your shoes outside though, they’re very muddy.”

Margaery looked down and saw that her trainers were caked in mud. It was probably from when she fell. Urghhh I’ll have to clean them in the morning. 

Sansa had bent down and opened her tent and she was now crawling inside. Thankfully, her tent was a double man tent, otherwise Margaery doubted if they could both have fit. She watched Sansa’s feet disappear inside before bending down herself. She easily slipped off her shoes and left them by the door before crawling in and zipping them closed. 

Once inside, Margaery realised that even though this double tent was bigger than her own, it still wasn’t very big. She found herself face to face with Sansa, who merely smiled and said that she hoped it wasn’t too much of a squeeze. Margaery shook her head and said it was just fine.

“Okay, judging by how forcefully you were shaking out there, I’m gonna say that you’re pretty cold.”

“You could say that, you could also say that no one in the world has ever been colder than I am now.”

Sansa chuckled and reached out to pat Margaery’s leg, her touch sent shivers through Margaery’s body but not the kind you get from the cold. Sansa motioned for her to move off the pile of blankets on top of her sleeping bag. She unzipped it slightly and crawled in.

“It’ll be a bit of a squash but the way you’ll stay warmest is by coming in here with me.”

“I don't mind being close to you,” clarified Margaery, slightly too fast for it to be simply platonic.

She blushed slightly and looked away form Sansa. What is wrong with me? Why am I such a mess? Ok, you have to pull yourself together Marg.

She slipped into the bag relatively easily, it was much warmer than her own had been. Once she was comfortably inside, Margaery realised just how little space there was, there was no way she could avoid being pressed against every inch of Sansa.

“I hope you’re not regretting your decision to come into my tent. I’m sorry it’s so cramped. I can open the bag and we can use it as a blanket if it’s more comfortable for you.”

“No, this is nice. I’m too concerned about staying warm to care about being in such close quarters to you. You don't mind do you?”

A hint of worry entered her question, Margaery hadn’t meant to make Sansa uncomfortable, maybe this was too much for her friend. If it was she would move away in a second and forget about the temperature, hopefully Sansa knew that.

“No, this is fine. I hope you’ll be warmer now.”

After saying that, Sansa shifted onto her side and looked down at Margaery. Gods, she looked beautiful. Her hair was spread out, each long bunch ended in a dainty curl. Sansa let her eyes trail down Margaery’s face, drinking her in. Margaery’s perfectly plucked eyebrows arched slightly, questioning what Sansa was doing. Instead of answering her, Sansa’s eyes dipped lower and her eyes trailed along Margaery’s cheekbones, looking at her beautiful features made Sansa’s heart flutter in her head. Margaery was smiling innocently up at Sansa, the questioning look stayed in her eyes but Sansa was not looking at her eyes. She was staring at her lips. Her lips were parted slightly, Sansa could not bring herself to look away. She brought her hand up and traced the sensuous curve of Margaery’s lips with a light finger. Margaery felt the ghost-like fingers caress her lips. She was mesmerised by Sansa’s touch, she wanted more but at the same time she could stay like that forever. Slowly, without her even realising, Sansa began to lean in. Closer and closer until they were inches apart. Sansa’s eyes fluttered up to look into Margaery’s and the shorter girl let out a small gasp.

“Is this ok?” 

The words were barely audible, she wasn’t even sure Margaery had heard until the southern rose nodded slightly. Taking that as her cue, Sansa dipped her head and captured Margery’s lips with her own. Their kiss was short and sweet before Sansa pulled away.

“I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Too long.”

It was a simple promise made from one to the other. A vow to never let each other go again. A pledge not to wake up alone ever again. With this Margaery lifted her hands up and tangled them in Sansa’s hair and pulled her back down to her lips. This kiss was longer, more desperate. Margaery nipped at Sansa’s bottom lip begging for entry. And Sansa gave in without hesitation, she wanted to drown in this kiss forever. Margaery’s sweet tongue slipped past her opened lips, causing a throaty moan to leave Sansa’s mouth. 

“Shhh my sweetling, we must not wake the others or they will have our heads in the morning.”

Her voice was not sweet and kind as usual but it was low and lust-filled. Sansa looked up to see the want and hunger in her eyes. It startled her how fast she had changed from cold and shivering to a ferocious and strong woman. Sansa suddenly felt apprehensive, she was worried that Margaery was expecting too much from her but she didn’t know how to clear explain that to the other woman. Thankfully, Margaery sensed this and pulled away from their latest kiss. She pressed one last, soft kiss before pulling away and looking directly into Sansa’s eyes with a sense of determination that almost scared her. 

“Don’t stress Sans, we do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. It’s perfectly ok if you just want to kiss or if you just want to sleep now or if you want to talk or do something else. Just tell me what you want and we can do it,” Margaery said softly.

Her hand was caressing Sansa’s cheek and it succeeded in reassuring her. Letting out a short sigh of relief, Sansa lay down fully again and faced the southern woman. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it with you. Believe me I do. But… I… I just-”

Margaery cut her off with a quick chaste kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she left her finger resting on Sansa’s lips, preventing the girl from babbling on. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, I understand. I will always understand, ok?” 

Margaery was searching in Sansa’s eyes for a sign that she understood what she meant. When she didn’t find one she continued talking, “promise me that you will never do anything you’re uncomfortable with because you think it’s what I want, because if you don’t want it, I don’t want it. I want whatever makes you happy. Do you understand? I will always listen to you, all you have to do is tell me and I will stop.”

She paused after each sentence, letting the words hang in the minimal space between the two, hoping that some would break through to Sansa. Margaery’s hand strayed from Sansa’s lips, across her cheek and began to play with her hair. She ran her fingers through it, the sensation almost enough to send the northerner to sleep. Rubbing small patterns into her scalp, Margaery stared lovingly into her eyes, waiting for some recognition of her words, some proof that she had actually said them and not just imagined it. 

Sansa didn’t know what to say. No one had ever taught her how to respond to something so raw, so truthful, so heartfelt as what Margaery had just said. She hated how she was reduced to a nonsense-talking child in front of her and she greatly wanted to say how much Margaery meant to her but she couldn’t put all those emotions into words. There were too many, she couldn’t even make sense of them in her mind. So she did the one thing she had never let anyone see her doing, she started to cry.

Her eyes began to water and Margaery’s face, full of compassion, was enough to send her over the edge into heaving sobs. A flurry of emotions passed over Margaery’s face surprise, confusion, worry and something else that Sansa couldn’t quite place but something that looked almost like, love.She didn’t think about the brunette’s reaction for long because within a matter of seconds her head was resting on Margaery’s chest and the brunette’s arms were hugging her close. 

Sansa didn’t know how long they lay there like that, her crying, with shuddering breaths and wet cheeks and Margaery, who whispered soft, comforting words into her hair and caressed whatever part of Sansa she was holding. Eventually, when she had used up all her energy and tears, Sansa’s sobbs quietened into soft breaths. Margaery didn’t make any attempt to move, so Sansa didn’t either. 

They lay like that for a long time until Margery was sure sansa had drifted off to sleep. She lay their, running through the countless thoughts and feelings that her head was full of. Why did Sansa cry? Was I too forward? Did I say too much and scared her off? There were many things she was unsure of but she was sure of one thing, Sansa needed her as much as she needed Sansa and that scared her. 

It was the first time that Margaery had accepted her feelings for the other girl, she loved her. Margaery Tyrell loved Sansa Stark. It was too soon to tell Sansa though. She had already said too much and she was terrified of scaring Sansa off. With this though Margaery’s grip tightened on Sansa’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

Sansa’s head looked up and met Margaery’s eyes, “I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t ever apologize for crying, don’t ever apologize for being human.”

Margaery’s heart broke for the other girl. She couldn’t bare to think that Sansa had hidden her feelings from everyone and that no one had been there to support her through these moments. She made a vow to herself that Sansa would never have to go through this alone. 

“It’s just that we all used to go on family camping trips with him. And when we go now, it feels like we’re forgetting him. It feels like we’re leaving him behind, in the dark and the unknown. And I can’t help but think that one day we’ll go camping and it will feel normal even though he’s not here with us, and that will mean the I’ve forgotten him. And I can do that-”

Her voice caught and some more tears trickled down her cheek.

“Come up here.”

Margaery motioned with her arms and Sansa crawled up into her embrace. She turned around allowing herself to take comfort in Margaery’s warm and secure arms. Margaery pressed feather-light kisses along the back of her neck and across her shoulders. 

“You are allowed to move on from his death, it’s ok for you to have fun doing things you used to do with him. Even though he’s not here anymore he’d still want you to live your life. But it’s also okay to be sad and cry sometimes. It can be good to release all your feelings in tears. Just promise that you won't let those tears hang over all the happy times.”

“I promise you.”

“Darling, don’t promise me, promise yourself.”

“Ok, I will.”

They both were sliding into sleep when Sansa mumbled, “I love you Marg, thank you for being here.”

Maybe it was because she was so tired, or maybe it was because she didn’t want to deny it any longer. For whatever reason Margaery whispered into fiery-red hair, “Sans, I love you and nothing can change that.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Margaery awoke to hushed voices and sunlight pouring into the tent. As she opened her eyes, she saw two figures looming over her, one was her brother Loras and one was Arya. They were both smirking down at her. Margaery tried to close her eyes and go back to burying her head in Sansa’s shoulder but by then Sansa was also stirring. She turned over to face Margaery and slowly opened her eyes, still slightly red and puffy from last night. Sansa smiled at Margaery, who loudly whispered, “We have unwanted company.”

Sansa looked up and saw Loras and her sister.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked, her voice sounded adorable, still so sleepy.

“When we found Marg wasn’t in her tent we got worried and wondered where she was but then Arya saw her shoes by your door and we just wanted to check she was ok,” Loras said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So you decided to stand like two creeps watching us sleep,” Margaery scowled at her brother. It was way too early for her to have to deal with this.

“Yep,” Arya confirmed, “And now that you’re awake, we’re going to go swimming today so hurry up and get ready.”

“Urghhhh,” Sansa groaned before resting her head in the crook of Margaery’s neck,”Come back in an hour.”

“OK, I’ll be back in half an hour with a horn to wake you up if you’re not already awake by then.”

The unlikely duo left, thankfully, zipping up the door before they went. Sansa brought her head out from Margaery’s side and leant over to leave a searing kiss on her lips.They spent a couple minutes lying on the mattress kissing, softly before sansa broke away and pulled back a little.

“I meant what I said last night, you know, just before I fell asleep.”

Sansa looked at Margaery as if nervous to see her reaction to Sansa’s declaration. Judging by her expression, she was expecting Margaery to reject her, to tell her that she was just being a good friend last night and that it didn’t mean anything because she has no feelings for her. So when Margaery let out a soft chuckle and said, “as did I, my darling, as did I.” Sansa’s face relaxed and relief flooded her face. 

“You don’t need to look so relieved. I have always loved you and I will always love you, never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay, I only proof read half of it because it was late and i was tired.


End file.
